Dark x Ruler! x Chimera x Ant x God x Yamata
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Months after the imitation Killua was killed, a new and final threat rises, and nearly darken and flooded the world. It is up to Gon to defeat this foe and bring The light back to the world. Final sequel to 'Same Experiences', NeoGon (Neon x Gon) in the end
1. Part 1: The light disappears

Narrator: Months after the fake Killua was killed, Gon had finally recovered fully, however a new and final threat rises. The same dark energy that reanimated Ubogin previously had came back, and possessed a spider eagle and manipulated it's body into a more gigantic version. The eagle then flew around the world, and destroyed major cities. Once everything, including countries were destroyed, the dark energy dispelled itself and surged into the seas. It began creating an entity from some of the sea creatures, which includes a giant snail's shell, a giant squid's tentacles, and a crab's legs and claws. Then a face began to form, which is akin to Meruem's, but it faces upside down. The final threat, the Chimera Ant God, Yamata was born. Upon enlarging itself onto the sea surface, it began to growl very loudly, which caused heavy tsunamis hitting each continents. The sky also went dark, no sunlight remains. It is up to Gon to fight this Enormous threat.

Yamata reached up to the surface, revealing it's full body, before growling. Gon and Killua were standing on top of a platform which is formerly the Nostrade Mansion's roof.

"What should we do, Gon!?" Killua asked

"I have an idea! Hanzo-San taught me ninjutsu before we headed to the world tree."

"What is that, Gon?!" Killua asked again.

"Ninja art, body expansion technique!"

Gon's body then enlarges, but not as big as Yamata's shell.

"Monster! You'll be facing me!" Gon screamed, which was replied with an angry growl from Yamata.

"First comes rock! Jan... Ken... Pā!" Gon chanted, releasing a nen enhanced projectile from his hand.

The projectile hits Yamata's head, but with medium damage. It began to growl menacingly. Yamata then used it's tentacles to attack Gon from below, which He dodges with ease.

"Jan... Ken... Gu!" Gon chanted, delivering a Ja-Janken punch to Yamata, damaging it lightly.

"He's tough! i wonder how can Gon-San will ever beat him!" Melody said, desperate.

"I don't know!" Killua, Kurapika, and Alluka replied in unison.

"Gon-San... Don't you dare lose..." Neon said quietly, tears were slowly rolling from her eyes.

"Now... Jan... Ken... Ji!" Gon said, charging his arm with nen again, before stabbing Yamata's head with his finger, but due to it's thick skin, the stab barely did any damage.

Yamata growled, before pushing Gon off with it's crab claws.

"Ugh! How about THIS, then!?" Gon cussed, stretching his arms upwards, dies the rock paper scissors gestures, and clasps his hands.

"Ja-Janken, multi mode!" He chanted, as his hands glow gold, before he lowers them in front of his face, before sliding the right hand up.

An enormous energy wave then emitted from Gon's hands.

However, it only manage to crack Yamata's shell a bit.

"What!?"

Yamata then reached out it's claw and pinced Gon's right arm, and it's tentacle to constrict the left. Gon, unable to release himself, was rendered helpless.

Yamata's eyes then glow purple, before a laser beam shoots out of them, hitting Gon in the chest.

"Ughhh!" Gon yelped in pain, as Yamata released him, Gon stumbles into the water.

"GON!" Killua and the other Nostrade bodyguards yelled.

Neon just stood at the platform, unable to believe at what she just saw, her beloved man, defeated easily by the gigantic creature.

Gon then stood a little and kneeled, his body suddenly became heavy.

"Not... Yet..." Gon said painfully as he tried to stand up. He tried to reach out his right hand, but it was too late.

Gon's body then hardens, turning into stone. His Nen has already been wiped out.

Neon couldn't hold her screams anymore at this moment.

"GON-SAAAAAANNN!" She screamed, tears are rolling down her face like a waterfall.

Yamata then growled, satisfied at It's victory.

To be Continued

A/N Well guys, the final sequel to 'Same Experiences' has finally been published! Stay tooned for part 2! Review if you like, or if you want to comment on where i'm making mistakes at writing this. See you guys, and stay awesome!


	2. Part 2: Gon's ultimate comeback!

Narrator: Right after Gon was petrified into a stone statue, kneeling to Yamata, every hunter in the world, Ging included, was shock upon sensing that Gon's energy suddenly vanished. Colt, and the phantom troupe also noticed this, and Colt flew Franklin over to where Yamata is. They must protect Gon!

"I can't believe you are this heavy, and i thought you and that boy were enemies?." Colt commented.

"Shut up. He's my Former enemy, so i have to help him regardless of what happens. I also don't want this world to end horribly."

"Oh. Wait, i saw them!" Colt said, seeing Yamata reaching out it's big meaty crab claws, to the petrified Gon.

"You got the aim correct?"

"I'm always correct." Franklin replied, before readying his machine gun finger.

"FIRE!"

Multiple shots then came out of Franklin's fingers, hitting Yamata in the head, but dealing little damage.

Meanwhile, back at the Nostrade mansion roof.

Neon is still crying, her eyes were still full of tears.

'This cannot be happening! I must do something!' Neon thought to herself as her body suddenly gives out gold aura.

"Mistress, please stop- What's going on!?" Kurapika said, but then cut off upon seeing Neon.

The gold aura then flew out of her and into Gon's petrified body.

Killua also noticed this and was about to think something.

'Yes! Maybe that's the way so we can bring Gon back!' "Hey everyone, summon your Nen!" Killua ordered, his body giving out Nen aura.

"OK!" The other bodyguards on the roof replied, and readied their nen.

Meanwhile at another location...

Ging sensed a little aura flowing inside Gon's body. He then had an idea and contacted the whole hunters and nen users in the world to share their nen. His body then glowed gold.

Franklin is still shooting at Yamata but to no avail, as It deflected most of the exploding bullets with it's hard body. However, he and Colt sensed something surprising, it was Nen, from a person, No... The whole people in the world's nen.

"I get it right now! Hey, birdie! let's share our nen to give them to the boy!"

"OK! I understand!"

Both of their bodies then glowed gold.

'Gon... Please don't leave us... You are important to us all... With me, as your bestest friend.' Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika thought.

'Your lover.' Neon thought.

'Your mentor.' Bisky thought.

'Your admirer.' Palm thought, the crystal ball in her forehead also glowed.

'Your examiners.' Buuhara, Menchi, Satotz, and the other hunter exam examiners thought.

'Your former team.' Kite and her entire team thought.

'Your former enemies.' The whole surviving phantom troupe members, and Colt thought.

'Your rival.' Hanzo, Hisoka, Genthru, Illumi, and Zushi thought.

'Your guides to Ging.' Razor, Eeta, Elena, List, and Wdwun thought.

And finally, the final thoughts end to Ging, who thought, 'Your Father.'

Meanwhile, Retz didn't send her nen, instead, she released her own soul from her puppet body, and the soul flies right to Gon.

Then all of the Nen users released a bit of their nen, and all of them flew into Gon's body.

'This is the light!' Gon thought to himself, as the massive showering of auras flew to his body.

"Nanika, i wish that you can unpetrify Gon." Killua said to Alluka, who's turned into her other persona, Nanika.

"OK." Alluka's body then gives out a light ray towards Gon's body, which made him move a little.

After all the auras flew in, Gon's body shined in golden light. His body returning back into normal.

(Insert song: Departure - Hunter X Hunter OST, anime OP length)

"He's back!" Killua screamed out loud. All of The other nen users in the world then cheers up in excitement.

Yamata then shook in surprise after seeing Gon returning into his normal self, and growled. It was about to hit Him with it's claws, but was blown back with a series of powerful punches. Each of the punches launches golden energy projectiles.

He then kicked the air, which launches homing projectiles that targeted Yamata, stunning it.

"Now, it's time to end the show! First comes rock!" Gon said, before chanting the first words of his trademark technique.

"Ja Janken, Glittering Multi mode!" He then stretched his arms upwards above his head, does the rock paper scissors gestures, and began clasping his hands, before it's completely clasped, all the golden Nen aura inside of Gon's body then flew to his hands, leaving his own supply of his own Nen in his body.

He then adjusted his hands in front of his face, before sliding his right hand upwards.

A very large wave of energy then launches from his hands, and onto Yamata. The wave is even larger than Yamata's body. Upon being hit, Yamata growled upon it's body (even the shell) began to deteriorate and faded into ashes due to the wave.

(insert song over)

"He did it!" Killua said happily, and the whole world then cheered happily, as the god like threat is gone for good. Neon then stopped crying, and began to smile. However, Ging just smirked and sighed and Retz's soul went to heaven instead of going back to her body, which is a puppet.

After Yamata's death, the dark skies returned into normal blue, and the flood that hit the whole world began to dry up back into normal. Gon then smiled, before jumping to the Nostrade Mansion's roof, his body shrinking back into normal as he's in midair.

"I did it, Guys!" Gon said cheerfully, as if nothing happened before.

"You did great Gon!" Killua and the other bodyguards said, and began to crush Gon under a dogpile of hugs.

"Gagh! stop it, you guys are killing me!"

Everyone, except for Neon, chuckled humorously. After all of them separated from the hug, Gon then stared at Neon, who stared back with a smile and a blush in her face.

"I'm so worried, Gon-San!" Neon said, hugging Gon possessively.

Gon then hugged her back, and said "There's nothing for you to worry anymore. That creature's gone and the world, the while people, you and me were saved."

"Gon-San, I..."

The others (except for Alluka, who reverted back into normal) then opened their mouths widely, ready to see the scene in front of them. Killua covered Alluka's eyes.

Neon then placed her lips onto Gon, who kissed her back. The kiss lasted for 2 minutes, where they broke it due to the lack of oxygen.

All of the bodyguards then nose bleeded, before collapsing to the roof's floor.

"Hey! what happened to you guys!? wake up!" Alluka said to the unconscious bodyguards.

Gon and Neon then bursts out laughing.

Narrator: Yamata is dead, and the world can now live in eternal peace, as the Most dangerous threat was killed. It was all thanks to Gon, and the support of all his friends, rivals, admirer, lover, former enemies, team, examiners, guides, and also, his father. Arigato (thank you), Gon Freecss!

End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epilogue - years later

Gon ( who is much taller, and muscular) was training at his room, as someone came in.

"Hey sweetie, training again?" Neon ( who is a bit taller) asked Gon.

"Yeah, i was just thinking that maybe there are more unknown threats maybe lingered out there."

"Hmmm." Neon hummed seductively, before a voice then came out from the doorway of the training room.

"Mom, Dad, don't act like that in front of me too often, please." It was a girl, with long hair that resembles Neon during her youth, but inherits Gon's black hair color.

"OK, we will both stop for a moment, Gumi-Chan." Both of them said in unison, before hugging the petite girl.

'I hope you are happy too, Killua, and also, all of you who helped me...' Gon thought to himself, as he saw a photo on the table next to the doorway.

The photo depicts Gon, Neon, Killua, Alluka and the other bodyguards at the roof after Yamata's demise, with Neon cuddling Gon from behind, and Killua displaying a jealous expression.

 _Fin_ ~

A/N well that's it, the final sequel of 'Same experiences were finally done already! It was based on Ultraman Tiga's final battle with Gatanozoa. But anyways, I hope you readers like and leave a review over the series, see you readers, and stay awesome!


End file.
